


What You Don't Know

by nctatnightnight



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Friends to Lovers, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, Kink Discovery, Kink Exploration, Light Angst, Light Bondage, Past Relationship(s), Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23801461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nctatnightnight/pseuds/nctatnightnight
Summary: The Reader is surprised to become closer with her friends' new roommate, but even more surprised to find out his little secret.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 153





	1. Chapter 1

It's not like you  _ hated _ Jisung when you met him. It wasn't like you  _ liked _ him, either. Really, you didn't  _ anything _ Jisung the first time your friends invited their new roommate out for drinks. All Minho had mentioned was he was a bit of a nerd and a bit of an introvert, but he definitely didn't seem that way when you got to the bar after work. Jisung was slamming a shot with your friends and laughing in only the way you can when it's not your first of the night, and you were already vastly indifferent to him. 

The only person who showed any extraneous interest in him was Stephanie, the group’s very own groupie. She'd slept her way through their whole house, starting with Felix back when they still lived in the dorms, and now they could never really shake her. Stephanie was fine, she was pretty and smart, but she didn't bring much else to the table and she certainly never made any efforts of her own to become friends with you as the guys suggested you try yourself at multiple points. Lately, she'd had her eyes set once again on her original goal: Chan, the name on the house’s lease and the first of them to graduate -- but to perpetually no avail. You had to applaud the arrogance in such a venture. Chan would be too busy with work for the foreseeable future to humor a girl like Stephanie, but she tried nonetheless. 

Until Jisung moved in. Now she had her sights set on him, and none of the guys interfered as this near rite of passage took place. Presently, she was sitting hip to hip with him in the booth, completely oblivious to his discomfort and trying hard to crack through his inhibitions enough to do anything resembling flirting. You and Minho had simply watched, amused, judging from the other side of the booth and sipping your drinks. 

What wasn't nearly as amusing was catching sight of your professor's new TA when you walked into the first class of your last college course. Jisung definitely made eye contact with you, but froze in a way that convinced you that he either didn't remember your name or desperately didn't want to socialize with you, both options suiting you just fine. Jisung didn’t say anything during class, he barely interacted with students, and he mostly kept to himself as Professor Brown droned. 

For the first three days. 

Finally, once Friday hit, the boys invited you back to the bar and you knew you shouldn't be surprised to see Jisung there. You and Minho watched as Stephanie tried and tried and tried to get Jisung to dance with her, until she finally gave up and cajoled Felix into doing it. And, once Minho left to get you a second round, you found yourself sitting next to the mousiest, quietest boy you’d ever met. That stumped you, seeing as he was just fine with the guys. You didn't feel jealous because, of course, you didn’t  _ anything _ Jisung since you knew next to nothing about him, but it was interesting to watch him switch gears from friends to strangers. 

“ _ I liked your outline. _ ”

“What?” You asked, whipping your head around to find Jisung quickly averting his gaze back into his beer. He coughed up a little more confidence. 

“I liked your outline that you turned in.”

You blinked, impressed that he could actually make a move to just be nice to you. “Thanks,” you smiled genuinely, “it’s something I've been thinking of writing for the last year or so.”

“I look forward to reading your draft,” he said with a small grin. You were able to prod him after that, really pick his brain over the better parts of your outline and how to best represent that in your draft. “So,” he began one more beer later, now much more loosened up and relaxing back into the booth seat, “how do you even know these guys?”

“I met Chan in sophomore year,” you thought back, “and we almost got together, but you know Chan. He’s too busy for anything, even then he still was.” Jisung choked on his beer for a second but motioned for you to continue despite his quiet coughing. “So Chan and I are friends, and I sort of just became friends with everyone else, but especially Minho.”

“They’re good guys,” Jisung nodded into his drink. 

“What about you? You just moved in but aren’t you graduating soon, too? How does that work?”

Jisung shrugged. “Tired of the campus apartments and finally had enough money to move out. It’s like a nice transition from college to the real world.”

“So you're enjoying it?”

“Yeah,” Jisung smiled his small smile as he looked at you, “I'm loving living off campus. And it’s great opening up my circle of friends.”

Becoming friends with Jisung was incredibly easy. So now you  _ liked _ Jisung, but not much else. He was friendly now to the point of occasional annoyance, but who didn’t have their moments? He waved hello during class and would sometimes hand you back assignments with little non sequiturs or drawings scribbled on post-its stuck to the back. Every once in a while, he could be convinced to hang out in the cafe on campus if you caught him walking by. 

It was really easy to be friends with Jisung, until Stephanie decided she was tired of just being friends and wanted to begin her conquest. Now you had to deal with her tagging along everywhere, constantly cooing over Jisung and dressing him up and parading him around. The first time he showed up to the bar with a scarf, you knew better. It was March. You stood up, grandly asking the boys to give you their attention as you made Jisung face you in all his confusion until you whipped his scarf off, revealing a giant hickey the hue of black cherries. The boys all groaned in unison and proceeded to razz Jisung for joining their de facto club all night until, of course, Stephanie showed up. You and Minho grimaced as the night went on and, sure enough, three beers later Stephanie had climbed into Jisung’s lap in the booth and proceeded to make out for twenty minutes. 

You weren’t jealous, of course. You just missed when Stephanie wouldn’t constantly be around. She didn’t even really know how to be with Jisung. Every time he reached his arm under hers to hold her hand, she shuffled him around to put his arm around her shoulder. Every time he went to kiss her cheek, she insisted that he kiss her lips. She was always getting him to hold her by the hips or waist when they were out at the bar or at parties, but he always seemed so compliant, so bored, so underutilized. 

One night at your usual booth, you were squished in between Minho and Jisung, fighting with Min over how you were very much a switch, and he was a liar for insisting he wasn't as well. 

“I’m a bottom,” Minho shook his head defiantly. 

“No, you’re not! What about the cute guy from your art class in sophomore year?”

“A phase,” he shrugged. 

“What about the tall girl from the volleyball team last summer?”

“A different phase,” he insisted. 

“You’re a liar and a fiend,” you laughed. “You’re a switch through and through.”

“ _ What’s a switch? _ ” Came Jisung from your other shoulder. 

“What?”

“What's a switch?” He laughed, practically pushing off Stephanie who was still trying to steal all his attention. 

“You know,” you searched for the words in the bottom of your beer, “there’s tops, and bottoms, and switches. Where they can be either.”

“Well Jisung is absolutely a top,” Stephanie insisted, stunned as you laughed out loud. 

“Jisung?! A top?!” 

“Babe,” Minho jokingly warned behind you, trying to calm you down before you got too rowdy. You patted his hand off of you. 

“Jisung is  _ not _ a top,” you shook your head firmly. “Jisung is a switch, too, and a total sub to boot.”

“Oh, come on!” Jisung laughed boisterously, “ _ And _ a sub?!” 

“Jisung is  _ not _ a sub,” Stephanie whined. 

“You’re too busy telling him what to do to notice,” you guffawed, “Jisung is a sub. Watch.”

You curiously watched your own hand move before you even thought, outside yourself as your fingers ran up the back of Jisung’s neck and into his hair to firmly grip him at the root before manhandling him around to look into your eyes as he leaned into you. And you would've been mortified that you made such a rash decision, if Jisung didn’t compound this whole thing by his surprised yelp coming out sounding a  _ lot _ more like a moan. His bright eyes drank you in as you both sat in the booth, your fingers still tangled in his hair until Minho grabbed your hand. 

“ _ Beer _ ,” Minho grumbled behind you. 

“Beer?”

“Beer, come get more beer with me.” Minho tugged you out of the booth and right into Chan as he finally entered the bar, his work bag still slung over his shoulder. 

“Hey!” He smiled wide as he clapped a hand on Minho’s shoulder. Chan looked at you now, eyebrow raised as he noticed something. “You’re red. What happened?”

“Caligula here just dommed Jisung in the fucking booth, in front of Stephanie.”

Chan blinked and he immediately grabbed your hand. “That’s not great. That means it’s time to get you home.”

You stubbornly shook your head, “No, no no, you just got here.”

“Good. I'll take you home before I start drinking.”

Chan marched you out and expectantly held open the door of his dumpy little commuter car, waiting for you to give up and get in. 

“So you did what now?” He asked as he revved the engine. 

“I don't know!” You insisted. “I was just playing around but I, you know, pulled Jisung’s hair.”

“Hot,” Chan smirked, “but I'm sure Stephanie hates you now.”

“Oh,” you rolled your eyes, “like she didn’t already.” 

“She doesn’t, but you and Jisung are just friends, and you’ve been known to make trouble like this.”

“That was one time!”

“Yes,” Chan nodded exaggeratedly, “and we almost slept together.”

You slouched in the passenger seat, watching streetlights as they passed overhead. 

“You’re right, of course.” Chan remarked offhandedly. 

“What?”

“Jisung is  _ such _ a sub.”

It was pretty easy to avoid Jisung outside of class, but you did, admittedly, miss him. You kind of missed talking about movies, or sitting and watching dumb videos online, or sharing music back and forth. You sort of missed how he brought you snacks and complimented your outfits and always tried to mind your feelings even when he was critiquing your work. So it sort of sucked when Minho asked you to run to the house before coming to the bar because he forgot his wallet. 

You prayed and prayed and prayed that Jisung was already at the bar, but of course he was the one to open the door. 

“Hey,” he greeted awkwardly.

“Hey,” you stiffly returned his nod, “Minho forgot his wallet.”

Jisung stepped aside to let you into the old house, and was a couple steps behind you as you made your way up the creaky stairs. “Following me?” You laughed. 

“Oh, excuse me,” Jisung giggled, “I’m just trying to get back to my room to finish cleaning.”

“You? Cleaning? Lies.”

Jisung jokingly scoffed and passed you to head into the door opposite Minho’s. You set about looking for the lost wallet, finally finding it having fallen off his nightstand and almost under the bed. You stood up, dusting yourself off and cracking your back before you turned, gasping to see Jisung in the doorway. 

“Is it dumb if I say I missed you?” He admitted, almost shy with his small smile. 

You jokingly gasped. “How dare you have emotions?”

“Because I did,” he shrugged. “I've missed you. Just thought you should know.”

“Oh, Jisung,” you grinned affectionately, “I missed you, too. Hurry up with your cleaning and we can go to the bar together.” You squeezed his hand as you passed him in the doorway, taking a quick second to toss your arms around his shoulders and give him a quick hug. 

The hug lingered, just a beat longer than usual to not surprise you when you noticed Jisung breathing you in from the crook of your neck. You let yourself pet his hair for a moment before you began to pull away, but Jisung caught you, his hand snaking back to yours on his hair. Even as he stood a little taller than you, Jisung’s eyes were bright as they silently implored you, and you couldn’t keep resisting the curious urge you were feeling. 

Your fingers wove into Jisung’s hair, letting him feel everything before you firmly gripped him by the root again and pulled him in, making him have to hold back where he was, leaning in from the door frame and his lips hovering moments away from yours. And then you came back to your senses. 

“Wait,” you croaked, quickly relinquishing him and dipping away, “wait wait wait, I’m sorry, this is great, I want to, but Stephanie -- and you know -- I’ll see you at the bar.”

You spun on your heel to get downstairs and get the hell out, wishing more than anything your racing heart would calm down. 

“ _ I broke up with Stephanie on Tuesday _ ,” Jisung piped up behind you. 

“What?” You stopped in your tracks, your hand still on the railing. 

“I said I broke up with Stephanie on Tuesday.”

You slowly turned to look at Jisung at the top of the stairs. “No one ‘breaks up’ with Stephanie.”

Jisung sighed defeatedly. “I know. I told her I don’t want to fool around anymore and then she said whatever and implied I don’t know how to use my dick.”

“So you chased off Stephanie on Tuesday, but you didn’t tell me?”

“No. None of the guys know. I mean, except for Minho. Stephanie is fine, she’s pretty but talking to her is like trying to make a bonfire out of toothpicks.”

You stared at Jisung’s obliviousness. “You chased off Stephanie on Tuesday,” you emphasized, “and you didn’t tell me?”

Jisung shook his head, big eyes still curiously watching for your reaction, and widening as you stormed back up the stairs. You picked up right where you left off, only now hopping up to wrap your legs around his waist as you tangled your fingers back into his hair and finally kissed him. 

“Should I have told you?” He meekly chuckled against your lips. 

“You should've told me. Bedroom,  _ now _ .”

“Bedroom? Why the --”

“Bedroom or else I'm going to fuck you right here in the hallway.”

“Yes, ma'am.” Jisung fell back against his bedroom door with you in tow, your fingers gently tugging on his hair as you kissed him hard. Your tongue provoked his own to respond in kind, Jisung hungrily licking into your mouth and his moans sounding more like whines in your ear. He pushed open the bedroom door, sending you both stumbling in as he carried you to bed. You were set down softly and you caught your breath for a moment. You briefly took in the sight of Jisung’s side of the room, smirking at the piles of books and CD’s heavily contrasting with Felix’s much tidier side. 

“This is  _ clean _ ?”

“Well,” Jisung floundered despite (or in light of) your devilish grin, “it’s  _ cleaner _ .”

Jisung leaned down to join you in bed before you pushed him back off of you. He stood up straight and waited, patiently wondering what you were up to. 

“Strip.”

“What?” 

“Don't pretend like you didn’t hear me,” you laughed, “take off something, and I’ll do the same. Got it?”

Jisung nodded, eyes wide again for a moment before he decided to first kick off his shoes and socks, waiting to see if you followed through. He watched intently as you did the same. Next, he looked you both over before sliding off his jacket and letting it drop to the floor. His Adam's apple bobbed as you did this as well, dropping your jacket off the side of the bed. You watched as Jisung openly switched between the hem of his t-shirt and the waistband of his jeans, unable to decide just what to do here before settling on his shirt. It was nice seeing him like this, not seeing his body like this for the first time in bed, but playing around in the dimly warm light of his bedroom. His chest was smooth, not sculpted but still defined, and the faint lines of his hips leading your eyes down to his jeans before you remembered how the game was supposed to work and to slip your top off as well. Jisung watched, caught up in the way you undressed, in the way you looked as you unclipped your bra for him and dropped that off the side of the bed, too. He gulped, almost comically, before he unbuttoned his jeans and dropped them. You didn’t hide how you stared at the growing bulge tenting his briefs as you unbuttoned and slid off your jeans as well. Jisung’s fingers wavered as he went to tug his underwear down over his erection, standing tall and blushing against his neatly trimmed hair. You crooked a finger to him, beckoning him closer as he stood naked before you in the room. 

“You do this part,” you smiled sweetly, laying back on his bed. Jisung nodded and leaned down to slide his warm hands up your thighs and pull your panties down. You gently cupped his face before you couldn't resist tugging on his hair again, loving the soft whines it made him produce, how it made him wince and shiver just a little when you were less intense. Your lips met again as you brazenly reached for Jisung’s rigid cock, massaging his length in your hand as you finally pulled him into bed with you. “So you’re already plenty good at listening,” you teased, “what else are you good at?”

“Whatever you want me to be,” Jisung smiled breathlessly. 

“What did I tell you,” you giggled, “you’re such a sub. Now lie down and call me ma’am again.”

“Yes ma'am.” Jisung eagerly lay down beside you, surprised yet again as you climbed on top of him, the heat of your bodies enough to blanket you in his cozy bedroom. You softly kissed his lips and he watched patiently, obediently, as you kissed his forehead next and moved up to ultimately perch yourself on his chest, your exposed pussy on full display in front of his parted lips. A smirk preceded you pushing Jisung’s head back as he instinctively leaned forward to lick you. 

“Ask first,” you gently warned him. 

Jisung licked his lips, his throat dry from how much he’d already whined for you. “Can I?”

“Can you what?”

“Can I lick your pussy?” 

“I don’t know,” you cracked a mean smile, “can you?”

Jisung threw his head back in the pillow with a laugh. “Come on, please,  _ may _ I lick your pussy?”

“Yes, baby, lick my pussy.” 

“Yes ma'am.” You stroked your fingers into Jisung’s hair as he closed his eyes and dove into your glistening folds. He more than deserved some encouragement from just how eager he was, moaning as he tasted you and laved at your clit. In fact, he was good enough that you predicted you would have to be careful to not cum too fast. You lightly pulled Jisung off of you, standing up over him and giving him quite the view as you turned around to reposition yourself to face his feet instead. “May I continue?” Jisung breathed, and you were impressed. He just wanted to please you and play by your rules. You couldn’t see a disobedient bone in his body, and if he had one he didn’t give any hints of it. 

“Yes, baby, you can continue.”

Jisung hummed contentedly as he began licking you again, his hands pulling at your thighs as he moaned against your pussy. He jumped as your hand closed around his hard cock again, lightly stroking his length that had the smallest curve upwards. His moans against your clit drove you wild, and it provoked you to stroke him harder until you could hardly stand it. You finally dipped his length into your mouth, stroking his cock as you sucked on him as well. Jisung apparently couldn't control his small thrusts into your mouth until you spanked his thigh to calm him down, and his hushed whimpers were an amazing undercurrent to the room. The faint taste of precum was coating your tongue. All of it -- Jisung’s licking, his whines, his cock in your mouth -- was serving to create an orgasm that you refused to have yet. You dipped Jisung’s hard length deeper into your mouth, almost into your throat, and loving how he had to stop licking you for a moment from the force of his moan before you rolled off of him. 

The both of you caught your breath for a second, chests heaving as Jisung absently reached his hand under yours to interlace your fingers together. You smiled softly, leaving over to kiss his brow. 

“Are you good to keep going?” You asked quietly, almost proud of Jisung’s eager nod. You climbed back on top of him, the entrance of your pussy set right on the head of Jisung’s cock. You could've sworn Jisung held his breath as you firmly mounted him and took his length inside you. He watched, rapt as you took your time rocking your hips on his. “Why aren't you touching me?” You teasingly purred. 

“I'm sorry, ma'am,” Jisung rasped, and quickly set to stroking your clit while intermittently fondling your breasts as you rode him. 

“Is it good, baby?”

“So good,” Jisung choked out between moans. 

“Be grateful,” you gently reminded him. 

“Thank you, ma'am,” Jisung whimpered as your tight depths massaged his length, “thank you for letting me fuck you.”

“Of course,” you smiled warmly. “Now do you think you can make me cum?”

Jisung let out a loud groan at your words, his thumb on your clit becoming a little more earnest. 

“Say it,” you lightly chided as you pinched his hand currently on your tit. You lit up at his small yelp from the pain. 

“Yes ma'am,” Jisung struggled. 

“Louder,” you encouraged. 

“Yes ma'am!” Jisung moaned louder now, his hips now also rolling along with yours to drive his length harder against your spot. 

“Good, baby. Now remember it’s not your turn yet, alright?”

“Yes ma'am,” Jisung groaned, fully wrecked by now as your moans grew a bit more desperate. 

“Fuck me, Jisung,” you mewled, “fuck me and make me cum.”

“Yes ma'am,” Jisung breathed, his other hand now holding onto your thigh as he bounced you hard on his cock in tandem with his stroking thumb. He watched, enraptured, as you threw your head back and came with a cry, your pussy clenching and shuddering around his throbbing cock. 

You took a moment to breathe and come back to earth, the thin sheen of sweat on your brow likely matching Jisung’s as you collapsed onto his chest. “Ready to keep going?” You panted. 

“Are you?” Jisung chuckled. “You just orgasmed, after all.”

“That’s when it’s best,” you assured him with a grin as you absently stroked his chin. “You’re doing so good. I  _ feel _ so good. I need you to finish.”

“Yes ma'am,” Jisung nodded gravely. “How do you want me?”

You leaned over to kiss his cheek as you reached for his hand and pulled him over to face you, ultimately pulling him up and between your legs on the bed. “What a quick learner,” you praised, “you’re so well-behaved. Now fuck me. I bet you're cute when you cum.”

Jisung shivered at the condescension as he buried his leaking cock inside you. He already filled you out so well, so satisfyingly, but you wanted to see how far he could be pushed. 

“Come on,” you taunted, “don’t be afraid to get a good angle. Actually fuck me.”

“Yes ma'am,” Jisung groaned, invigorated to hoist one of your legs up to drive into you deeper. Actually, after a few thrusts like this, Jisung paused, grabbed a pillow from the head of the bed, and gently manhandled you to slide it under your ass. With this improved angle, Jisung got your leg back up and easily slid back inside you, the proudest grin on his exhausted face as you cried out and gripped the sheets from the way he filled you up now. In fact, he was hitting your spot in a way you hadn’t encountered much, in a way that could maybe make you cum again if you weren’t so worn out. “Please ma'am,” Jisung begged sweetly, “may I cum?”

“Yes, baby,” you pleaded, “please cum.”

“Yes ma'am--!” Jisung grunted out a strangled groan as he clutched onto you, bucking hard into you and screwing his eyes shut as he came. 

It was Jisung’s turn to collapse onto you and suck in lungfuls of air, his cock still throbbing deep inside you with your legs finally easing back against the bed as you held him close. 

“That was so good,” you softly praised, kissing the top of his head where he lay on top of you. “Have you ever done anything like that before?”

“Never,” Jisung exhaled a chuckle onto your chest, his breath lightly tickling your skin. “Never eaten pussy before, either.”

“What?!” You blurted. “You had me fooled. Was it good?”

“So good,” Jisung laughed softly against you. “You taste amazing.”

“And how was it? Letting someone have control?”

“Everything I didn’t realize I'd been daydreaming about for years. I expected you to be rougher, honestly.”

“You should take it slow,” you shook your head. “Besides, there's always next time.”

“Next time?”

You patted Jisung's shoulder to signal you wanted to sit up and he let you, rolling onto your side. “Yeah, next time. If that’s what you want?”

“Of course I do,” Jisung smiled giddily as he finally rolled out of bed to get dressed again. He threw you your jacket and clothes. “By the way, jog my memory: what did you originally come here for anyway?”

“Minho’s wallet,” you shrugged, pulling it out of your jacket pocket to show him. Jisung blinked hard at it. 

“That’s not Minho’s wallet.”

“It isn't?”

“Not his new one, anyway. I saw him put his new one in his pocket on his way out to the bar.”

You thought hard about it before sighing out a laugh. “He's waiting for me to say something, then. Do me a favor and don't mention this at all when we go to the bar.”

Jisung cracked a sly grin for you. “Yes ma'am.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader attempts to reconcile with her feelings when it comes to fooling around with Jisung. There's nothing to worry about if it's easy, right?

Lectures with Professor Brown were never boring once you started fooling around with Jisung. It used to be that your mind would wander, getting distracted while the old man droned on, but now this was the highlight of your day — and it was all because of his TA. You drummed your pen against your notebook, catching Jisung’s eye as he handed back papers. He gave you the smallest hint of a knowing smile when he handed you yours. You immediately flipped through it to review and you caught your prize: a little note stuck to the back of the front page that simply said  _ see me _ .

Maybe what you did with Jisung after class could be considered his “office hours.” Everyone knew full well that Professor Brown liked to go for an afternoon walk after class to the soccer field and have a late lunch when the weather was nice, but you were privy to the exclusive information that it also meant Jisung was all alone in his little workspace just outside the professor’s office. And now you were both all alone, with Jisung’s face obediently buried between your thighs under his own desk while he worked to make you cum. You’d been experimenting with restraints lately, and at this moment Jisung’s hands were currently cuffed to his chair you’d helped yourself to, the restraints digging into his skin and leaving the cutest marks. 

You wove your fingers into Jisung’s hair and tugged, trying hard to keep you both quiet in the narrow hallway connecting the lecture hall to all the offices of the professors who shared it. Jisung whined, his cuffs clattering against the metal arms of the chair as you clicked up the intensity on the little vibrating egg you’d strapped to his erection. He knew there was one rule today during your little game: don’t cum before you do. Sometimes the rules were different. Sometimes he couldn’t cum until you said so, or within a time limit, or there was the time you made him wait three days and he actually cried — but today the rule was to just hold out until you finished. And if he did he would get a treat. 

Lucky for him, Jisung was dangerously close to his goal, even if he was still desperately rutting his hips against nothing, trying to get reprieve of any kind from the stimulation on his dick. Still, his quick tongue never faltered, and you bit hard into your knuckle as you finally came, your thighs squeezing on Jisung as your climax coursed through you. You heaved out a content sigh as you came down, but you were mindful to be sympathetic to his beleaguered whimpers. Jisung was thankful as you unfastened his cuffs and got up so you could manhandle him back into his chair at his desk. You watched him wait, patient and good as you cuffed only one wrist again. He was cute with his pants around his ankles, his feet drawn together pigeon-toed before you pried his knees apart so you could kneel between them. 

“Do you want to cum?” You simpered as you finally regained your breath, and Jisung incoherently babbled as you grabbed the base of his cock. “Words, sweet boy,” you reminded him as you firmly massaged his length. 

“Yes, ma’am,” Jisung gasped, nodding desperately as you took your time unstrapping the vibrator from his cock, “I really want to cum. Can I please cum?”

“You think I should let you?” You teased. Jisung’s free hand was dutifully clutched around the arm of the chair simply because you hadn’t directed him otherwise. You flicked your tongue over the head of his rigid cock in your massaging grip, making him tense and curl his knees up a little before you pinched his leg, silently reminding him to sit still. 

“Please, ma’am, please let me,” Jisung begged, “I’ve been good, please let me, ma’am, I’m so close.”

“You are?” You playfully questioned him, making Jisung whimper and whine even more. He was at the point where he was trembling now, which was quickly becoming your favorite thing about teasing him. 

“Come on, come on, come on,” Jisung pleaded. His knee still bounced erratically no matter how much he tried to keep still. 

“Fine,” you shrugged with a grin, “cum.”

“Oh,  _ fuck _ —” Jisung choked out with a shiver as he suddenly did what he was told and came, right as you wrapped your lips around his cock. You hungrily swallowed down the hot load on your tongue, mostly to relish in how Jisung cried out as you would not let off his exhausted cock until he begged. 

Still, you took your time helping Jisung come back down to earth when you’d had your fun. You gently unlocked the handcuffs still connecting him to the chair and massaged his wrist a little, even cracking the joint between Jisung’s thumb and his wrist that tended to lock up when he was tense. Jisung watched, dazed eyes heavily lidded as you softly kissed his palms and returned them to his lap. You stood now to stretch your knees back out after you pulled your jeans back on, stroking your sweet boy’s hair back from his forehead. He reflexively leaned forward, resting against your hip as he caught his breath. His hand absently ran up the back of your leg and you gently pushed him off as he reached the top of your thigh. While you loved those fleeting touches in the moment, you were starting to cross the threshold back into the real world. 

“That was really good,” Jisung panted with a tired laugh, “but what now? Do you want to go get coffee or something?”

You couldn’t hold back your grin as you brushed your fingers back through Jisung’s hair and down to tip up his chin. He looked up at you, eyes shining as you dotingly used your sleeve to swipe at some of your juices still on his lip. 

That’s what was so nice about Jisung. He always bounced back, even if he needed a minute first, or even if he needed twenty minutes in your arms watching animal videos. He was always mindful of you. He was attentive in the best ways. Most of all, though, he kept everything easy. It was easy to lay in Jisung’s bed like you found yourself later that afternoon, legs tangled together as you browsed on your phone and he played his guitar. It was easy to order coffee because you both liked iced americanos. It was easy to go shopping or study together because he knew when to make suggestions and when to take them. Most of all, though, it was easy to do this because Jisung didn’t put any pressure on you to put any label on this other than friendship, and the boys didn’t know your little secret. At least, you were sure they didn’t. Felix did clear the room whenever you came over, but you were thinking it had more to do with how their shared bedroom in the old house was small enough that anyone else in there would make it stuffy and unbearable fairly quick. Minho was regularly waggling his eyebrows at you, but he also managed to keep his nose in his own business on principle, and that just contributed to how easy this was. The rest of the boys really didn’t give any signs of knowing whatsoever, and that kept the status quo to your liking. You didn’t hold hands, you didn’t kiss outside of sex, and you didn’t stay the night. There wasn’t any confusion. This was easy. 

You had somehow ended up reclining with your head on Jisung’s thigh when your phone buzzed, notifying you that your food had been delivered downstairs. The plan had originally been to go get some takeout, but the prospect of just hanging out inside was so much more enticing. You nudged Jisung’s knee as he lazily strummed his guitar, a hobby of his that you couldn’t let yourself get too invested in. Getting interested in Jisung’s playing meant it wouldn’t be long before you wondered if he ever thought of you while he played. 

“Go get the food,” you playfully whined. Jisung pinched your earlobe until you swatted him off. 

“You jerk,” he accused, “was that an  _ order _ ?”

“Go get the food,  _ please _ .”

“Not in a million years,” Jisung shook his head, “I’m still distraught over telling the barista ‘You, too,’ when she told me to enjoy my coffee.”

“Fine, your majesty,” you dramatically conceded as you slid off the bed and jogged down the stairs. The doorknob rattled right as you reached for it, startling you. You sighed out a laugh as Chan opened the door, your food in hand. 

“Met the delivery guy,” he grinned, “I hope you tipped him.”

“You’re back early,” you observed thoughtfully. Normally Chan wouldn’t be expected for another few hours. 

“Oh, should I leave and come back at my usual time?” Chris quipped and made to step back out the door. “I can just take this with me.”

“No no!” You exclaimed with a giggle as you wrestled the bag of food out of his hands. Chan dropped his work bag on the couch and followed you into the kitchen as you grabbed some utensils. He hung out at the doorway of the kitchen, taking a drink from his hefty metal water bottle while he watched you grab a couple beers out of the fridge. You rifled through the drawers for a bottle opener, grumbling as all you kept coming up with was an inordinate amount of bottle caps. Chan walked up, careful not to sneak up behind you and wordlessly stretching out a hand and offering to open the drinks for you. He capped his water bottle, took one beer from you, and wedged the cap under the lip of the metal vessel to snap off the bottle cap. You were impressed as he repeated the maneuver with the other beer. He proudly smiled and took a drink of it himself, coughing out a laugh as you punched his arm. “That wasn’t for you, you pig!”

“It’s my fee!” Chan snickered while he set down the bottle and retrieved a new beer to open it for you. “How’ve you been?”

“Good,” you smiled. “Just hanging out with Jisung upstairs. What’re you going to do with all this extra time in your day?”

“Not sure yet,” Chan shrugged before he brightened up, apparently having an idea. “You want to hang out when you’re done hanging out with Jisung? We haven’t gone out in forever, just the two of us.”

“You don’t mean tonight, do you?” You asked curiously. “We’re all heading out to karaoke once Min gets off work and Changbin gets out of his late class, remember?”

“That was today?” Chan asked in bewilderment. “What day is it?”

“Thursday,” you smirked as you patted his shoulder. “You’re coming out, right?”

“Of course!” Chan assured you. “I could use some company and a nice time. But we should hang out one of these days.”

“For sure,” you grinned, picking up your bottles and food and heading back up the creaky staircase to Jisung’s room. 

Later that evening, Jisung sat across from you at your table at the karaoke bar. Thankfully, you agreed that always sitting next to each other was weird, and this way Minho could gossip in your ear under the noise or the bar and make fun of other patrons as usual. Right now, however, he had his sights firmly set on making you miserable.

“Jisung looks cute tonight,” Minho spoke in your ear, “did you pick out that hat for him?”

“I did,” you nodded as you sipped your beer, “what about it?”

Jisung perked up. “What? I heard my name.”

“I was admiring your hat,” Minho grinned his Cheshire grin. 

“Oh. Thanks!” Jisung nodded and raised his glass in acknowledgment before going back to flicking through his phone. The others were up by the stage, cheering on Changbin as he’d had just enough drinks to start singing ballads. Minho, however, stayed right by your side. 

“You’ve been hanging out together a lot lately. Something I should know?”

“Nope,” you shook your head emphatically. “We just like hanging out together.”

“Gotcha,” Minho nodded in ardent understanding. “So Jisung won’t care if I just—“ You jolted as Minho boldly wrapped an arm around your shoulder and leaned in, challenging you with his eyebrow raised. 

“Nuh-uh,” you replied coolly, “because we just like hanging out together.”

Jisung caught your eye, raising his own eyebrow and putting his face back in his phone. As Minho continued to tease and bother you, talking right in your ear as he held you close, Jisung kept his nose in his screen. Finally, a commotion approached as the boys came to the table. 

Chan grabbed your hand to pull you away. “You’ve just been watching all night! Come sing with me.”

“I’m waiting on some food,” you made a quick excuse, and Minho knew it. Before he could out you, you put his glass back in his hand and pushed it to his mouth. “Besides, Minho’s been wanting to join you!”

Minho choked on his beer as he was about to call you out, but you clutched his face in both hands and held him still so you could plant a sloppy, wet kiss on his cheek and wish him luck. Predictably, Minho was so grossed out by the gesture that he instantly relinquished you, and the boys quickly extracted him from his chair and herded him towards the stage. Chan nearly stayed behind, but Minho reached back, snatching his sleeve and pulling him along. 

You found yourself alone with Jisung at the table, feeling weirdly similar to the first night you’d really met. Jisung sighed, got up, and grabbed your empty glasses to get a new round without saying a word. You shifted uncomfortably in your seat, playing with the damp cardboard coaster in front of you as you waited. What was with the weird look Jisung gave you? Minho played with you like that all the time. Out of all your friends, you were most physically “affectionate” with him, except for maybe Chan back when he wasn’t always working. As for Chan, what was with the weird looks he’d been giving you, too? He didn’t look any more stressed or tired than usual. In fact, Chan looked great. He actually changed clothes to come out, ditching his necktie and oxfords for his much comfier preference of a dark hoodie and some sneakers. It almost made you wistful, remembering going out for junk food when he first got his shitty car, or staying up late together and helping him with his graduation projects. But in the end he landed a great job, and he found a great house to rent with his friends. Maybe he worked too much, but that wasn’t much of a problem. The only problem right now was the weird look he was giving you tonight. Honestly, you were more than likely overthinking it. Chan was always too busy, even when you first met and you had to make excuses to hang out while studying. He was probably just feeling cooped up at work and feeling a little wistful himself. 

Jisung cleared his throat as he set a fresh beer in front of you. For once in his life, he looked thoroughly annoyed. You tugged on his sleeve, which he promptly pulled away. 

“What’s up with you?”

“It’s nothing,” Jisung shook his head. He put on a good smile until you sighed as he sat back down. Thinking playfully, you kicked up a foot onto his chair from under the table, landing right between his legs and barely resting against his crotch. 

“Tell me what’s up,” you tried again, now as you teasingly tapped the sole of your shoe against him. Jisung covered up his full shiver by pretending to crack his neck. 

“Fine,” he sighed, “you’re not as quiet as you think you are. What’s up with you and Minho?”

“Gross,” you laughed, “me and Minho? There’s nothing up with us. He was giving me a hard time because you and I hang out so much.”

“Right. About that.” Jisung took a deep breath and exhaled hard through his nose. A thud reverberated through you where your heart sank. You knew that look. You nearly pulled your foot away, but he held onto your ankle. “I haven’t asked yet, but what exactly are we? We don’t hold hands, we don’t kiss outside of… well, you know. You’re having a good time, right?”

“Me? Of course,” you nodded emphatically. “This is great, and that’s  _ why _ I haven’t wanted to name this. Isn’t this fun?”

“Of course it’s fun,” Jisung nodded as well. “Is that why you haven’t wanted to tell the guys?”

“Well, yeah,” you admitted, “we’re always in each other’s business. I know for a fact Seungmin has a crush on the girl working in the student cafe because I’ve seen him there six times in the last three days. Changbin is desperately trying not to fail two of his classes while juggling his internship so he can graduate on time. Jeongin didn’t make the tennis team because he slept in because he was up studying the night before. Everyone knows everyone’s business, and you and I… it’s between you and I.”

“Can you and I be You and I, then?” Jisung asked suddenly. “It can still be between us.”

“Why do you want to?” You asked defensively. The thought of opening up like that with Jisung was terrifying, honestly. You hadn’t been in a “real” relationship in ages, and the closest you’d gotten since then was whatever three ring circus you and Chan had going on, and look where that had gotten you. This was easy. It needed to stay easy. 

“Uh,” Jisung floundered. For some reason, he didn’t seem to predict needing to explain himself. Nevertheless he sat up straight, his hand still on your ankle as he played with your shoelaces. “I want to because I really like you,” he said with determination. “You’re pretty and you’re a great friend and you’re fun to be around. When we fool around I still want to hang out after. I want to hang out with you all the time, actually.”

Your face heated up tremendously at Jisung’s words, but it made you want to back up, not come closer. He looked like he meant it and you recoiled at the thought. You wanted Jisung, you wanted him like crazy, but you had so much on your mind. Graduation was coming up, work was work, and the lease on your apartment was ending in the summer. You weren’t even sure if you wanted to move after graduation. Choosing to stick by Jisung just sounded like it would complicate everything, and that wasn’t even taking feelings into account. This wasn’t even to say how satisfying fooling around with Jisung was. It was mutually attentive, mutually gratifying, and  _ easy _ . He loved the way you were in charge and you loved being in charge. But who would be in charge in a relationship? Being together would complicate things, more likely than not. 

“I—“ you stammered, eyes glued to the foam on top of your beer. “I need to think about it.”

“Maybe I should’ve found that out before we started doing this on a regular basis,” Jisung sighed while shaking his head. He gently pushed your foot off his chair and got up, shoving his hands in his jacket pockets before he walked out. 

For the first time since you met, Jisung left you on Read that night when you texted to see if he got home alright. The next morning in class, he refused to make eye contact with you as you turned in your latest draft with his suggestions in it, and you didn’t catch him anywhere on campus the rest of the day. The weekend didn’t look any more promising. It was driving you mad, sitting around your apartment and noticing Jisung clearly be online and elsewhere, clearly hanging out around Minho when you called him while you were taking a bath. 

“Hey.”

“ _ Hey _ .”

“Have you seen Jisung?”

“ _ Have I seen — What, do you want to-? No? — Yeah, I’ve seen him. He’s just busy. _ ”

He was just  _ openly _ avoiding you and it made you furious. It made you upset at how much you wanted him. It made you miss him and how nice it was to be around him. Most of all, though, it made you want to get his attention, see if any effort would catch his eye and open up an avenue to hash out some of these inconvenient feelings between you. 

You felt petty as you regarded the dress you’d picked out on Monday. It was cute, something simple and short, but undeniably flattering. You tried to think of when you last wore the little skater dress, and marveled at the realization it had to have been ages ago, back when you were trying to catch someone else’s eye. Something had invariably changed since then, because you certainly didn’t have the patience for this as often anymore, but you felt invigorated as you sat down and put on a full face of makeup. Jisung already thought you were pretty without it, so maybe this would push him to make his opinions known. Maybe it could even make you express some of your own. 

He certainly seemed to be considering something as he stared at you in class, apparent even from where he sat at the front of the lecture hall. You expected a sneaky text message, or maybe an IM, but in the end he got you in the one place that really let you know how he felt. He returned the drafts that had been turned in on Friday, and you flipped through the stack that had been passed down the aisle to find yours. Staring back at you was a litany of red pen brutalizing your draft, and a sticky note attached to the front of your bibliography.  _ See me. _

You waited for the lecture hall to empty and for Professor Brown to clear out before you gingerly opened the door at the front of the room. Jisung was slouched into his chair at the end of the hall, arms folded across his chest and looking clearly agitated. You took a deep breath as you approached him and set your bag down beside his desk, pumping yourself up to be open. 

“So,” you carefully began, “was my paper always bad or were you just blowing off steam?”

“Blowing off steam,” Jisung admitted, eyes downcast as he kept finding himself staring at the hems of your knee socks. 

“I do want you, I hope you know,” you explained, almost challenging yourself as much as you were challenging him. “I want you so much.”

“I know that much at least,” Jisung placated, and he finally slid his chair back from his desk to face you. You nodded seriously, taking the opportunity to reach for his hand on the armrest. His hand was warm in yours but he remained wary.

“I know you know,” you confirmed, and you stepped closer until you were standing between his knees. His fingers absently toyed with your socks, and you took the opportunity to sit on his lap. Jisung froze at the sudden gesture, and even more so as you affectionately stroked his hair away from his forehead. The feelings swirling around your head refused to come out, but  _ damn it _ if he didn’t look so cute trying to focus. “I’ve missed you all weekend. Did you miss me?”

“Maybe I did,” he shrugged in an attempt to look nonchalant, trying not to intrepidly bounce his knee as you led his hand to the top of your socks. Regrettably, playing around seemed leagues easier than talking now. 

“Did you think about me?” You prodded. The rapid beat of your heart eased as Jisung seemed to start melting his icy facade and he nodded again. Your chest welled with the force of your stroked ego; you’d successfully changed the subject and bought a fast track to forgiveness. 

“Maybe I did,” he repeated, but his wandering eyes gave him away. 

“Come on,” you pouted, “tell me.” Jisung bit at his lip before you shifted around, now straddling him in his chair, and his eyes widened as you wordlessly implored him. 

“Why should I?” He struggled out, especially as you subtly rolled your hips against his. Jisung seemed to have finally wised up to your impulse, but now you wanted it, and you would try to get it. 

“Because I thought about you,” you smiled softly, glad to be having a grip on the situation again. “I thought about you every night, and I was so lonely without you.”

“Right,” Jisung scoffed now, shaking all his temptation off and disgruntled as he herded you off his lap. “You know what? Prove it. Come out with me tonight. The guys will be there, but that’s exactly what you want, right? You want you and I to be a little secret?”

“Jisung,” you bristled, “you and I haven’t even agreed to be You and I.”

Jisung impatiently folded his arms. “Say no or come out with me tonight. Stop trying to fuck your way out of this if you actually care about me. This can be our little secret, but I won’t be your little power trip.”

You folded your arms as well, matching him in frustration as you considered what Jisung was proposing. If you went out with him that night, he might push you to confront some feelings you really didn’t want to. If you didn’t go out with him that night, however, you could see your friendship quickly dissolving. “Fine,” you huffed. “I’ll be at the bar tonight.”

What a terrible idea.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is running out of excuses not to discuss her feelings with Jisung after taking him up on his challenge doesn’t go according to plan.

What a terrible idea. 

It had completely eluded you that tonight a live band was playing at the bar, and the energy inside was maddening. The guys wanting to go out on a Monday made way more sense all of a sudden. Minho beamed at you as you walked into the bar. 

“My, don’t we look pretty tonight,” he teasingly complimented you, and you grimaced as you shoved him in retaliation. 

“Don’t start,” you grumbled, “I’m not having the best day.”

“You, too? How funny,” Minho grinned as he put a beer in your hand. “Jisung’s been pissy all day.”

“What a coincidence,” you marveled sarcastically as you pulled up a stool at the bar. You didn’t even want to look at Jisung sitting at your usual booth, let alone sit with him. You missed the days when you didn’t feel anything towards him. It would be better than feeling whatever this was. 

“Why do I even try?” Minho laughed in disbelief as he clapped you on the back. He shrugged before he abandoned you to simmer alone. You did watch now as Minho walked over and pointed you out. Whatever Jisung said in return, Minho had the same reaction as he’d had with you, laughing and shaking his head as he left to go actually have fun with everyone else. This was going to be a waiting game, you figured. Jisung would have to make a move if he insisted on you coming out, but you didn’t get much of a chance to see if he’d follow through. The strongest scent of girlish perfume hit your nose and you recoiled as you noticed Stephanie was here, for the first time in a couple weeks, and currently having way too much of a good time as she sauntered up to you. 

“Hey!” She greeted over the music. Her tube top looked obnoxiously good on her. You cracked an inert smile and raised your beer in acknowledgment. “Jisung looks really good tonight,” she gushed as she leaned into your space. “So do you.”

“Thanks,” you nodded stiffly. “What’s up? You never talk to me.”

Stephanie shrugged cutely. “Well I’m talking to you now. Did you and Jisung come here together?”

You regarded her ingratiating smile. “Together? No,” you began carefully. “Why?”

“No reason,” Stephanie shrugged again, “he just looks really good tonight, like I said. And so do you. So I wondered if you came here together. That’s all.”

Her smirk was constructed purely from trouble before she waved and walked away, and right over to Jisung still sulking in the booth. You still couldn’t make out what was being said, but you could clearly see Stephanie point at you as well, and when Jisung leaned in to ask something, she shook her head before helping herself to the booth and sliding in beside him. Jisung looked across the bar at you now, and you were tempted to kill him right there and then as he shrugged at you, looking falsely helpless and clueless as Stephanie instantly leaned into his space. 

You were subjected to watching Jisung get cooed over and pawed at for the next twenty minutes. Stephanie was relentless, really going at him and apparently emboldened by how aloof he was suddenly acting with her. Now you were thrown into a spiral of really wondering what you wanted with Jisung, and any one of those thoughts instantly made you feel queasy, especially as Jisung kept looking at you. She was awful, really — but you knew she really wasn’t, even as she whispered in Jisung’s ear and played with the strings of his hoodie. You knew she was just seeing him as available, and she was only up to her old business. After all, you said it yourself that you didn’t come here together. It still hurt to watch though, and it drove you crazy that you knew exactly why. But you would tough it out. You would sit and watch that jerk get fawned over even if it lasted all night, because he couldn’t be allowed to win this easily. 

Until Stephanie made her move. You could almost hear the conversation play out from across the bar, with her swearing how much she missed him and caressing his knee under the table, promising she’d been thinking of him when she’d really done no such thing. You’d sworn you’d heard it plain as day, so it shouldn’t have surprised you when she kissed him. It surprised Jisung, too, and that was even more inexcusable since he was there contributing to the conversation. 

It was Stephanie’s turn to be shocked as you stalked across the bar, entered the booth from the end she wasn’t occupying, and grabbed his hand to pull his attention away.

“ _Excuse_ you,” she balked, but she didn’t even try to interfere. 

“Can we talk?” You asked him bluntly, voice covered in sugar to contrast with your vice grip on Jisung’s hand. He had the audacity to smirk as he excused himself from the table and followed you. You pulled him along to the back door of the bar, back by the bathrooms, and shoved it open to enter the dark alley behind the building. Jisung’s smirk lasted until the moment he was out in the cool of the night, and his hand sharply tugged on yours to wheel you around. You defensively pressed back against the wall. He _knew_ you hated being surprised from behind. You didn’t even like back hugs or taking it from behind. Trust issue or not, Jisung knew better.

“I can’t fucking believe you!” He scoffed.

“I can say the same,” you shot back. 

“What’s not to believe?! We’re not together, remember? But I guess you’re possessive when it’s convenient.”

“And you’re so quiet when it’s convenient,” you snapped. “You definitely seemed to want me while her tongue was in your mouth. You probably would’ve gone home with her if I hadn’t—“

Your ranting was cut short as Jisung kissed you hard against the wall of the alley. His hands gripped your waist tight and wouldn’t let up until you weaved your fingers into his hair and yanked. Jisung’s knees instantly buckled but he fought against it, his lips still on yours until you pulled him off of you. The grossest part of it was how much you instantly wanted him in that moment, even with how hurt you both were. Jisung was pushing this, and you were pulling away, literally so as you clawed your fingers into his hair and got him off of you. 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing, Jisung?” You asked coldly. 

“Don’t accuse me of not wanting you when you won’t even talk this out.” He stared you down in the dark alley, trying hard not to shiver as you craned his head back. You manhandled him around to shove him back against the wall now, and his shocked cry turned into a surprised moan as your other hand took a serious grip on his cock and you kissed him back. 

“You’re being such an ass about this,” you growled, emboldened as you could feel him trying not to tremble. 

“And you’re being so immature about this,” he bit back, and it dug into you in a way you didn’t want to admit. Every time Jisung tried to say something more, you shut him up as you massaged him hard through his jeans. He didn’t stop trying to fight through it, though. “Did I make you upset, _ma’am_?” Jisung grinned sarcastically against you. His lips tasted of vitriol. “What’s wrong? Isn’t this what you wanted?”

His taunt made you freeze. Suddenly, you could see how this looked: both of you angry, upset, and undeniably wanting each other. You abruptly let him go. All you were doing was trying to stitch together this whole mess with flimsy lust. “You did,” you nodded seriously in an attempt to be open. “You did make me upset. This isn’t as easy as I was wanting.”

Jisung scoffed. It was apparently too little too late for you to be vulnerable. “Fine. Allow me to make it easier.” He was rough as he shouldered past you and made his way down the alley. You watched Jisung walk out to the street, silhouetted by streetlights as he made his way back towards the house. 

You were livid as you stormed back into the bar to pay your tab and get the hell out. This whole night had been a terrible idea already and now it was worse as you pushed your way through the crowd to leave out the front, only to run face first into someone opening the door at the same time. You shoved whoever it was back only to find Chan facing you. 

“Hey!” He shouted over the music, his annoyance abruptly turning into concern. “Are you okay?”

“No!” You called back. “I’m going home. I’ll see you, okay?”

Chan quickly turned and followed you as you elbowed past him out the door. He caught up with you on the sidewalk. “Do you want a ride?”

You paused, shifting uncomfortably as you silently nodded. He was handsome in his work clothes, his sleeves rolled up and his tie loosened. The sickening sensation of tears brimming in your eyes was distressing. Thankfully, Chan didn’t ask any questions, instead opting to wordlessly herd you towards and into his car. He sighed as he put the car into drive and headed in the direction of your apartment. “I’m sorry you’re not having a good night,” he offered. 

“It’s fine. It’s stupid anyway,” you grumbled, feeling miserably embarrassed to have your friend see you like this. 

“It’s not stupid, I assure you,” Chan consoled. “Try to calm down, okay? Here.” Chan reached down and slipped his heavy water bottle out of his bag and into your hand. You regarded it thoughtfully as you took a sip, followed by a deep breath. 

“Isn’t this mine?” You asked, looking at the water bottle in your hands, your thumb tracing over the stickers adhered to it and the dents made in it over time. “You still have it?”

“Of course,” Chan chuckled. “You let me keep it, didn’t you?”

The short drive was painfully quiet but you were thankful for it, watching streetlights pass overhead and trying to ease the feeling of apparently hurting Jisung so badly. It felt lonely to approach your apartment, and you were silently grateful as Chan made no rush to get rid of you so he could head back to the bar. He leaned back in his seat and looked at you, almost as if he were checking on you again.

“Thanks,” you began awkwardly, despite gracefully setting a hand on his, “for being here for me.”

“Of course,” he assured you with a humble smile. His hand reassuringly squeezed yours. “You look really good tonight, by the way.”

“You think so?”

“For sure,” he nodded seriously. “When was the last time I saw you in a dress, let alone _this_ dress? It’s my favorite.”

You felt your face heat up in a familiar way, and you couldn’t help but enjoy just hanging out with Chan again. This had been easy, too, before it wasn’t anymore. His hand was warm in yours and it felt good to be around him again. 

“I missed you,” he said quietly. “I miss just hanging out. I’ve been meaning to call you.”

“I know you’re busy,” you reassured him, “but I missed you, too.”

“That’s the thing,” Chan bit at his lip. “I’m not going to be nearly as busy anymore. I’m finally getting my promotion.” 

“You are? That’s great!” You congratulated him, and you truly meant it. Chan has been working like crazy since the day he started at his job. “I can’t wait to actually see you more,” you grinned. 

Chan nodded, and it took a second longer than it should have for you to feel his pause in the stark silence of his car. The second you did, though, Chan had already leaned over the center console, his hand that wasn’t holding yours softly cupping your face as he gently pressed his lips to yours. His kiss was just as filled with muted affection and infatuation as the last he’d shared with you ages ago, but this wasn’t right. You reflexively shoved your hand against his chest, the heel of your palm sliding up until your hand landed on his throat. Chan hummed out a soft groan, misconstruing your defensive move for one of your games you used to play. He was thoroughly confused as you corrected your hand placement and shoved him off. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked, brows furrowed with concern. 

“You jerk,” you laughed miserably as you went to open the door. 

Chan grabbed back onto your hand. “What’s wrong?” He repeated. 

“You don’t get to just swoop in when you’re ready to settle down!” 

“What do you mean?! We’ve been waiting—“

“We?” You asked him, bewildered at his assumption. “ _We?_ I stopped when you wanted to back then, but now you’re saying _we_ have been waiting for this? You didn’t even ask me what’s wrong tonight!”

“Fine,” Chan sighed as he sank back into his seat, “you’re right. I wrongly figured you still prefer to divulge that on your own. What do you want to do? You’re in charge.”

“That’s the entire problem!” You lamented. “Jisung keeps saying I just want to be in charge, like I’m actually just exercising some power trip on him, and now I probably chased him off forever.”

“Jisung?” Chan blinked. “What does he have to do with this? Why does he keep saying that?”

“Because it’s a million times easier to just fool around instead of wanting to admit I want anything more,” you grumbled as you buried your face in your hands. “So I’m just using him instead of actually talking to him.”

“Oh jeez,” Chan heaved out a held breath as he finally realized what was going on and pulled you into his arms across the center console, “is that what this is about? Come here.” Chan affectionately rubbed your back as you shoved your forehead into his shoulder. “I’m sorry I kissed you. I’ve been in tunnel vision for—“

“Forever?” The jab may have been rude, but he knew he had it coming. 

“Yes,” he nodded forlornly. “For a pretty long time, at least. How long has this thing with Jisung been going on?”

“Not long,” you admitted, “maybe a month or two.”

“Do you like him?”

“I do,” you grumbled. He nudged you as he finally released you from his embrace. 

“And he feels the same?”

Your sigh multiplied as you nodded. 

“And, let me guess, he wants to make it serious?” Chan nodded as you chewed on your lip in hesitance. “And you’re scared to make that move. I see. That explains why he’s been so off lately.”

“What do I do?” You frowned. Chan patted your hand. 

“Sounds pretty easy to me. You already share feelings. What are you afraid of?”

“I just wanted something easy,” you explained, and you finally heard how whiny that sounded out loud. 

“Doesn’t sound like that,” Chan shook his head. “If you wanted something easy you would’ve laid that line down already. You’re indecisive for once because you don’t want things to change.”

“Am I that obvious?”

“I’m afraid so,” Chan nodded earnestly. 

“I hate this,” you glowered. 

“I know. But it can’t be easy all the time.”

You and Chan both sat in renewed silence before you nodded with determination. Something was pressing in the back of your mind before you could leave, though. “Were you really wanting to try again? You and I?”

“It doesn’t matter now, but yes,” Chan softly smiled. “I’m just sorry I missed my shot, but I’m glad you sound like you know what you’re doing with Jisung.”

Chan sat and took it as you leaned forward to kiss his forehead before you stepped out of the car and onto the sidewalk. You ducked back down to look at him. “It doesn’t matter now, but things might’ve gone differently if you got that promotion a few months ago. Thanks for being there for me tonight.” You watched, still feeling a bit bruised as you waved to Chan driving off back down the street. 

Jisung went back to ignoring you in class the next day, and you knew he would continue to if you didn’t do something fast. You had one plan in place. You had sat with your draft —a piece you were finally getting a chance to write after conceiving it ages ago — and carefully edited the whole thing with Jisung’s corrections and suggestions in mind. It took you the better part of the night, but you had no desire to sleep anyhow. It would have to look markedly different for him to be tempted to leaf through it right away. 

With bated breath, you sat in class, painfully anxious as you added your draft to the pile on its way to the front of the room. It seemed to take forever, passing from row to row until it finally reached Jisung in the front, and he immediately drew out his requisite blue pen to check if he had everyone’s work while the professor continued on with his usual droning. He flicked through papers, and you wanted to scream every time he paused to unstick a page or look for a missing bibliography. This didn’t feel unlike passing notes in high school and you hated it. You were suddenly wondering if he already reached your paper and perhaps you just missed it. 

Except you hadn’t. Jisung very clearly found your draft in his pile, apparent as he set down the whole stack in his hands to flip through the pages once again, but more carefully. He did a double-take, and then another one, and then he looked through the papers and notebooks and pens on his desk as if there was some other reason he found a sticky note stuck to the back of the first page: _See me_. Jisung easily found your eye in the lecture hall, looking cute in another dress you hadn’t worn in a long time. As opposed to the sweet little skater dress with the knee socks that you donned back at the bar, today you sported a somewhat more mature number, something fitted and flattering with tempting buttons down the front, and he subtly nodded. 

It was hard to tell how Jisung would arrive at your apartment. He could be coming in hot, ready to rail against you again for not opening up to him for so long and blowing your chance. He could be beside himself, or nonchalant, or any number of things as you paced your apartment. It would turn out he would still surprise you, instead looking impressed he even found you, and that was when you realized: Jisung still hadn’t come over since you’d become friends.

“Hey—“ he awkwardly greeted, barely waving before you stepped aside and let him in. He looked annoyingly cute in his lightweight hoodie and jeans. 

“Hey,” you returned. You were unsure if you were happy or relieved or nervous to see him. “I’m glad you came. We need to talk.”

“We do?” Jisung smirked. He shoved his hands in his pockets as he curiously looked around your small apartment. “That’s a first.”

“Come on,” you sighed, “I’m trying here. Let me try, please.”

“I’m not stopping you,” Jisung shrugged, still attempting to look indifferent even as he paused to look at photos or little knickknacks you had sitting around. You decided you would make it easier and step into your bedroom yourself, letting him know it was alright to follow you into your space. It was cute watching him look around and get to know you more just by being allowed inside. You paused as he gently picked up a teddy bear off your dresser with the smallest look of amusement on his face. 

“Something funny?” 

“No,” he grinned as he set the bear back down, “not like that. I was just, er… well, after what we’ve done and from how I’ve known you, your place is so — I have no idea what word I’m looking for — normal?”

“Were you expecting a dungeon?” You giggled as you were caught off guard. 

Jisung finally laughed out loud. “No, if you must know. But this is, well… it’s cute. It’s nice seeing your place.”

“I’m glad you could see it,” you smiled, “only Minho’s been in my room before.”

“Really?” Jisung asked incredulously, even turning more to face you as you sat on the bed. 

“Really,” you nodded earnestly while you leaned under your bedside table to pull out an inconspicuous card box. “And I’m still kinky at home, I just keep my place organized unlike _some people_.”

“That was uncalled for and I should leave,” Jisung cackled, even as he stepped closer to see. You set the box on your lap and opened it to reveal your toys and restraints, some familiar and some not. He peered inside, smiling playfully as he drew out the cuffs you used on him the week before. “Why are you showing me this? Why did you want to see me?”

“I wanted you to see that I trust you,” you admitted, “even if it’s been really hard for me to start this conversation.”

Jisung seemed to consider this, his eyes drifting from you, your dress, to the cuffs in his hand. You playfully plucked the restraints from him and closed one end around his right wrist. A sideways smile urged him on as he pulled the other set of cuffs from the box and did the same to you. Now you matched. 

“Okay,” he softly relented, still not wanting to meet your eye. “No more running then. And you already started off just fine. Now tell me what changed between then and today.”

“Well, Chan said you’ve been seeming off yesterday—“

“Yesterday? Chan wasn’t there yesterday,” Jisung _did_ look at you now as he asked blankly. 

“What? Oh. He came after you left and gave me a ride home,” you shrugged. 

“He gave you a ride home?” Jisung pressed. “Did anything happen?”

“Not really,” you shrugged awkwardly again, “I mean, if I’m being honest, he kissed me, but—“

“He _what_ ?!” Jisung exclaimed. “Oh, that fucking _prick_ , I can’t believe—“ It was surreal to see him so worked up. 

“Jisung, I don’t—“ you attempted as he paced your room in a frenzy, narrowly avoiding you each time you tried to take his hand. “Would you calm down?!”

“I _told_ that asshole it was about a girl at school,” he raved, “because how _dare_ I try to respect that you’re a weird subject with him?!”

“I’m a weird subject with him? Jisung, it’s not like I knew Chan still had feelings—“

“How could you not?! Literally the whole house knows! Like first that dick kisses you and then he gives me a ride to your place today? That antagonistic piece of _shit_ ,“ Jisung hummed in simmering discontent as he whipped his phone out and began typing furiously. 

“Jisung, you don’t need to—“

“Look, I get it,” Jisung babbled as you helplessly followed him out into the hall, “he’s stupidly good looking and he has a car and a great job and you’ve been friends for a long time but—“

“ _Jisung!_ ” You snapped, finally getting a hold of whatever you could, namely the hanging cuff around his wrist, and clicked the open end around your free hand before tugging him close to snatch his phone out of his hand. “If you’d shut up for _five seconds_ then you would know I told Chan about you _right after_ he kissed me, _and_ he had no idea about us _and_ immediately backed off _and_ he felt bad.”

Finally, Jisung was silent as he gawked at you, his wrist still hanging limp where it was connected to your own now. “He didn’t know about _us_? What did you tell him about us? Or me?”

“What did I— well, I mean, I told him the truth,” you floundered as you reflexively stepped back. 

“ _What_ truth?” Jisung prodded. Now he tugged on the chain between you himself, even as you backed away again. He quickly brought up the hanging end of the cuff on his other wrist and snapped it onto you before reeling you in. “Come on, I _know_ you hate leaving things unsaid,” he insisted as he brought you closer again. “You can do this.”

“Fine!” You erupted. “I want to be with you, you jerk! I want to hang out even when we’re not fooling around, and I think about you all the time, and you make me happy even when you annoy the shit out of me… and I would hate if that changed things,” you frowned, even more so as he gave a small, surprised laugh. 

“Is that what this is about?” Jisung asked, his disbelieving shaded with some relief. “All that would change is maybe we would do _some_ couple stuff.”

“Then what’s the point?”

“The point is I want to do couple stuff _with you_ ,” Jisung insisted. 

“I do, too,” you readily agreed, only wishing you could sound more sure. “It’s just hard to—“

“You do? You actually want to do that stuff with me?” Jisung cautiously asked. “Then what’re you afraid of?”

You sighed in an attempt to breathe in any confidence you could before you looked down at both your wrists cuffed to his own. “Honestly, as simple as it sounds… I’m afraid of losing what you and I have.” He watched as you drew up your hands and rattled the chains a little to make your point. Jisung’s expression was cryptic: part stunned, part something else you couldn’t quite place before he stepped forward, determined. You backed up with a start, the wall of the hallway pressing against your back as he pulled at his left wrist, your right being pulled along by the cuffs connecting you as he led it back and up the nape of his neck until your fingertips nestled deep into his hair. In your surprise you dropped his phone in your hand, the device landing on the floor with a clatter. The ghost of your tentative breath was nearly a gasp on your lips as his hand closed around yours, guiding you to grip hard onto the follicles at the root. A soft groan emanated from low in his throat as you tugged on his hair, the action familiar by now but the feelings associated with it suddenly feeling more full, more weighty as his knees predictably buckled. He visibly felt that same shiver fall down his spine as it always did. You could do this, he seemed to silently encourage you, you could _have_ this. 

First, though, you needed Jisung to see that you _wanted_ it, that you wanted _him_. A new energy surged through you, from the pit of your belly and pulsing along your nerves as you now pushed back against the wall of your own volition, releasing your hold on his hair to instead softly cup his face and pull him to you. The chains keeping you together meant the Jisung now gently held onto your wrists as he tried not to fall into you in your silent apartment. He watched, rapt as you shifted gears so suddenly but so smoothly, and he was still just as ready for you to do whatever you wanted to him as you met his gaze. The pause between you was sweet, intrepid, and just the smallest bit nervous as you finally brought him close to kiss his lips. 

Jisung’s eyes fluttered closed as he savored it, almost like he was afraid this was a lapse in judgement on your part until you deepened your kiss and let out the smallest satisfied hum. _Now_ you could do whatever you wanted to him, and he was dying for it. As he glimpsed at you the moment you pulled away from his lips, he was already tipsy, almost drunk on you, his eyelids heavy and his pupils blown out. You tipped him back onto his feet a little before you led his chained wrists to your waist, then your hips, and slowly down under the hem of your dress to your thighs. His fingers thought faster than his brain did as the pads of his fingertips absently soothed over your skin, erupting in goosebumps as he touched you until you yanked back on the cuffs and made him fall into you again. It felt like a return to form as you teased him closer and closer to your panties — until he brazenly pulled at the cuffs himself and dipped his fingers between your legs, over the thin fabric separating him from you. He cracked the most mischievous grin before you jammed down on the cuffs and surprised him into losing his balance and buckling. Jisung groaned as he landed on his knees, just a little dazed but still wearing that same playful smile. 

“What,” you sneered, “you think you can get away with being a brat now?”

“No, ma’am,” Jisung earnestly shook his head despite his smirk, “but I trust you enough to try it out.” 

“Let’s see if that pays off for you,” you taunted as you pulled your panties aside for him. “Now get to work.” To really rub it in, you pushed Jisung back by the forehead as he went to dive straight into you. He swallowed a breath as you looked down at him expectantly. “Words, sweet boy,” you chided, “don’t make this worse for yourself.”

“Yes ma’am,” he nodded when he seemed to suddenly become much more compliant, “thank you, ma’am.” Jisung looked up at you with his big eyes glazed over as he licked you up, nosing aside your panties to get deeper into your folds with a practiced effortlessness. It was your turn for your knees to buckle, the wall pressing into your shoulders as you let out a content sigh. Jisung groaned at your pleasure and grabbed onto your thighs as much as the cuffs would allow for leverage. Your arousal scorched through you from your chest to your fingertips when you realized how good it was to be with Jisung again, and like this it felt even more satisfying as he eagerly laved at you. A familiar head rush took hold and you knew that there was too much you wanted for you to risk losing momentum from an orgasm knocking you out. 

Jisung was barely lucid as you pulled his tongue off you again, still so focused on his task and returning to it until his hands followed yours up your thighs and under the hem of your dress. You took his fingers, placing them on your panties and pushing down until you nodded for him to take them off for you. He helped you step out of them as you leaned down to help him reach with the cuffs still pulling you along, and you pulled him back up to bring your fingers to the top button of your dress. He watched, mesmerized as you led his hands to replace yours again and take care of the rest of the delicate buttons that traced a line down the front of your dress. His fingers were almost careful, his breath measured as he slowly exposed you.

“Perfect, sweet boy,” you breathed. “Your turn now.” You were met with a surprised gasp as you shoved Jisung back onto his ass and followed him down to the floor of your hallway. Your apartment was so small that you were practically in the kitchen and the bathroom _and_ your bedroom from this spot, and Jisung almost braced himself as you knelt between his legs. “Well?” You asked teasingly. “I said it’s your turn.”

Jisung was still confused until you took his hands and placed them on the zip of his hoodie. Of course, with the cuffs on, neither of you would be able to get much more undressed, but a soft rush of excitement still coursed through you as Jisung did as he was told and unzipped his hoodie. 

“Belt, too,” you softly commanded with a nod. 

“Can I get another kiss, first, ma’am?” Jisung smirked. “I really liked that last one.”

“Belt first, sweet boy,” you emphasized. He complied, his slim fingers working his belt free, but not without next grabbing onto your wrist and tugging you close to steal a quick kiss. It was barely anything, and you loved it, but you pushed your hand against his chest to flatten him back out on the floor with a groaned curse. You burned, sort of adoring this new level to your playing. Jisung seemed to love it too as you wrangled him into your grip: one hand in his hair and the other working his jeans open to grab onto his cock. As painfully sentimental as it sounded, you’d missed it.

Jisung cried out as you shifted around to kneel on his chest, one knee on his ribs and the other still on the floor as you began to massage his length to full hardness. The moment he tried to thrust into your hand, you lightly slapped the head of his cock and he hissed out a sharp breath. “Sit still, brat,” you warned. 

“Come on,” Jisung begged, his eyes shut tight as you did it again, “I missed you, it’s so good.”

“What’s so good?” You teased before batting his cock again. “Being such a brat that I keep on slapping your cock? That can be arranged.”

“No no,” Jisung ardently shook his head, “please ma’am, please touch me. I’ll be good, just please touch me again.”

“Say you’re sorry,” you pouted, already poised to slap his cock again. 

“I’m sorry, ma’am,” your incredible, sweet boy immediately replied as he pressed his hips back into the floor. “I’m sorry for acting out, and kissing you without permission, and for not sitting still—“

“Perfect, sweet boy,” you simpered, “that was a good apology.”

Jisung’s head relaxed back onto the floor as you closed your hand around his warm cock again and began stroking it in earnest. His hushed whines and obscenities under his breath were heavenly, perfect notes in your ears after recalling them in frustrating daydreams for the past week. Even in just that short time, you truly realized how much more you wanted Jisung than you had first thought. Looking at Jisung stretched out on the floor of your tiny apartment and doing his best to behave while you massaged his blushing erection, you couldn’t believe it took you so long to admit you wanted to be with him. Jisung’s eyes were shut tight enough to furrow his eyebrows in the sweetest way, so utterly lost in the moment in a way you can’t just will into existence, he had to fall into it, and you would be an absolute fool to not recognize how handsome he was in the midst of it. Your gaze drifted down his heaving chest, down to where the hem of his shirt had ridden up a bit to reveal the soft definition of his abdomen, and ultimately down to his length that was agonizingly dripping, leaking precum, and you couldn’t take the sight anymore; you needed him. 

“What’re you doing—“ Jisung dazedly asked as you let him out of your grasp. Rather than finish his question, however, Jisung gasped in surprise as you swung a leg over his hip to seat yourself on his lap. He was thoroughly trembling by now, and you missed that sensation. 

“Good?” You checked in on him real quick as you eased the smooth head of his cock against your dripping entrance. 

“Yes ma’am,” he obediently replied as you slowly dipped him into your depths. A sigh erupted from you, instantly revealing how much you’d wanted Jisung back inside of you, and you quickly laced your fingers into his for leverage as you began to roll your hips against his own. You couldn’t believe how much you’d missed fucking Jisung in just a few days. With the right angle, you could grind your soaked clit against him, and your feverish moans electrified him in the cutest way. Jisung writhed under you, coming undone from how much he loved being with you, being _used_ by you while knowing he actually had you. He was keening and sighing and moaning sweetly with each groan and gasp that escaped you as you rode him, your undulating hips almost working him up too fast in combination with how much groundwork you’d already laid out. This realization, however, was unsatisfying for some reason, until you understood why. It was rare, but sometimes you did crave pressure against that little button of nerves inside you instead of directly against your clit, and you couldn’t reach it from this angle. 

Jisung was a mess as you eased off him. “Wait, what’re you—“ he nearly repeated, babbling until you soothed him. 

“Good?” You asked, making him jump as you grabbed back onto his cock to pump his slicked length a few times. He whined at your touch before he could finally give a tepid nod. “Say you’re good,” you implored. 

“Good,” he nodded heartily, even more so as you let a glistening string of saliva fall from your lips onto his hard member and stroked it faster before letting go completely. Jisung threw his head back and cursed at the absence. “ _Fuck_ ,” he croaked, “more, _more—_ “ You smiled warmly as Jisung sat up as much as he could without pulling you down in the process, and you leaned a hand forward to give him some leverage to see what he would do. Your chest swelled as he leaned up, fervently kissing your jaw before looking up at you with those big eyes. “ _More_ , ma’am, _please_ ,” he earnestly begged, and you felt he more than earned it now. 

“Jisung,” you called softly to him, getting his attention fast, “you want it?”

“Yes ma’am,” he nodded seriously. He was curious as you helped him sit up more until he was up on his knees with you, enough so that it caught him off guard as you closed your eyes and leaned close to briefly kiss his lips again. He groaned appreciatively into you until you pulled away, but the curiosity resumed as you took one of your cuffed wrists and ducked under it, twisting around until Jisung was bear-hugging you from behind. “Ma’am,” he suddenly piped up behind you, “are you sure?” Even then, he couldn’t resist responding as you ground your ass back against his cock. 

“Jisung,” you groaned wantonly, and let yourself lean forward against the wall, “ _fuck me_.”

“Yes ma’am,” Jisung readily complied. With a little adjusting, you felt the head of his cock nudge back against the sensitive opening of your pussy, and you both let out a renewed sigh of pleasure as you tested this new angle. You were surprised to find that despite any of your misgivings or trepidation, that Jisung’s length fit up inside you almost precisely like this, massaging right against that spot if you arched your back just right. Jisung thrust eagerly into you, the both of you panting for breath and breaking out in a minor sweat as he fucked you from behind in the hallway. With his hands still connected to yours, he held fast onto your arms for leverage but remained as gentle as he always was, still just as doting as he kissed and nuzzled along your shoulders and nape of your neck while he murmured grateful little proclamations into your skin. 

Even with your arms crossed and held down by his own, you still felt safe against Jisung, and it was easy to fall headlong into this spike of arousal contributing to the incredible head rush you were experiencing. The sounds of your combined moans worked in tandem with his thrusts to push you closer and closer to the edge, while Jisung apparently wasn’t far behind with how his fingers squeezed into your arms. You knew he would be too behaved to ever ask for it, though. You leaned your head back against Jisung’s shoulder as he worked his hips against you. 

“You’re doing so good, sweet boy,” you purred. Jisung whimpered as he tried not to jump the gun. “You’re going to make me cum like this. But I can’t—“

“What?” Jisung interrupted, almost crazed. You patiently shushed him in an attempt to soothe him. 

“I can’t cum,” you goaded him, “without telling you the rules first. I won’t cum unless you fill me up when I do.” 

“ _Oh fuck_ ,” Jisung hissed behind you. “Anything, ma’am, _fuck—_ “

Jisung was a wreck as he worked you over, thrusting and grinding his cock right into your spot as your impassioned moans quickly grew more feverish. “ _God_ , Jisung,” you pleaded, “ _make me cum, you’re going to make me cum—“_

“Yes, ma’am,” Jisung panted, “I’m going to _—god, fuck—_ “

Your hands clutched for each other as you both erupted in a cascade of emphatic cries and moans once you climaxed together. The warmth that so instantly filled you made you melt back into Jisung’s embrace, almost like you’d fall right through the floor if he let go. Instead, he held you for a moment to ground himself before he reached for the safety latch on the cuff on your right wrist. It snapped off with a rattle, and even that felt as much like an absence as when he eased his withering length out of you. Jisung was gentle as he helped you to sit and rest back against the wall while he unlatched the other cuff. He lightly massaged both your wrists, even taking a moment to feel out and crack the joint between your thumb and wrist on both hands. His dazed eyes still heavily lidded, he softly kissed both your palms before returning them to your lap and finally took both cuffs off of himself. The cuffs were set on the floor with a soft clatter and you shared a look now, suddenly just a bit bashful in your post-orgasm haze. 

“Good?” You smirked. 

“Good,” Jisung languidly nodded, and accepted your hands on his face, drawing him close for a chaste kiss to his lips before helping him down next to you to snuggle him into your arms. You relaxed on the floor of the short hallway in your tiny apartment, still shoddily half-dressed, half-exposed as the both of you were. Jisung was curious as you leaned over to grab his phone you had originally dropped on the floor. You took a cursory glance at the device, making sure you hadn’t damaged it in all the commotion before you dialed Minho’s number. 

“What’re you doing?” Jisung wondered. 

“ _What?_ ” Minho’s voice came through on the third ring. 

“Min,” you greeted casually, “when are we going out again? I have things to tell you. There’s something you don’t know.”

“ _What’s it about?_ ” He asked shortly, apparently unfazed that you were calling from Jisung’s phone. 

“About me and Jisung,” you replied. Jisung was looking up at you now, almost impressed. 

“ _What about you and Jisung? Is this about what happened with Stephanie the other night?_ ”

Jisung’s eyes widened curiously, possibly matching your own. “No, why? What do you mean?”

“ _I mean, I set her on her plan to talk to him because I was tired of you two not saying anything; I didn’t think she’d make a total ass of herself.”_

You and Jisung stared at each other. “No,” you babbled, “it’s not that. I was just going to say—“

“ _Hey!_ ” Felix’s voice interrupted. “ _Is Jisung gonna go to your place more often? I haven’t had the room to myself in ages. Like, I try to give you two space and everything, but—_ “

“ _Is that where they are?_ ”

“ _Yeah, that’s where Chan said he dropped him off—_ “

“ _What’s going on?_ ” Chan cut in now. “ _Are they actually admitting it?_ ”

“Enough!” You announced, attempting not to get distracted with Jisung nearly having a fit of giggles beside you. “Alright. Next time we go out, we’ll explain everything.”

“ _Are there parts we don’t know?_ ” Minho asked, bemused. 

“You could fill books with what you don’t know,” you laughed, quickly ending the call to get the last word in. Jisung smiled at you affectionately as you carefully got up to your feet and offered him a hand.

“Am I heading home, then?” He asked as he let you help him up.

“Nope,” you shook your head, “bedroom.” Jisung stared at you like he was expecting a punchline. 

“Bedroom? Why the—“

“Bedroom,” you nodded with a grin while you pulled him along, “or else I’m going to fall asleep right here in the hallway.”

Jisung beamed at you as you led the way to your bed. “Yes ma’am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted to skzctnightnight.tumblr.com with a bonus chapter! 💕

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to skzctnightnight.tumblr.com! 💕


End file.
